Harry Potter and the Unfinished Business
by darthacerbus
Summary: What do you think would've happened if Sirius had lived during the fight in the ministry? this story is my first try so plz read and tell me what you think. lookin for a beta as well plz help lol
1. Chapter 1

A Raven-haired young boy was sitting by his windowsill waiting for a letter from his friends. A very wise old man  
told his family that they wouldnt have to worry about him if he didnt write but his "freakish" friends as his uncle calls  
them. While Harry sits waiting for the old owl Errol to come hoping it would bring news of his world he hears his uncle  
screaming to him "BOY GET DOWN HERE."

'sounds like he's been drinking again' Harry thought to himself  
"BOY IM SERIOUS GET YOUR FREELOADING BEHIND DOWN HERE," Vernon Dursley screamed.  
"coming uncle Vernon," harry replied. Dismayed at the thought that he would have to endure another beating from his uncle  
he walked down the stairs. What he saw surprised him. Bellatrix Lestrange gleaming up at him with an evil glare.  
"I told you boy to tell your freakish friends to not come around here," Vernon said.  
slowly reaching for his wand Harry said, "Uncle Vernon RUN GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!"  
"What the devil are you talking about boy," Vernon said turning a violent purple.

"This woman is a murderer that has been trying to kill me for a very long time," Harry said now pointing his wand at her.  
"Calm down potter Sirius sent me to come get you," Bellatrix said finally speaking up.  
"What are you talking about?" Harry said confused, "You work for Voldemort."  
"Oh, do calm down, seeing as he wanted me to kill my own cousin I ran from him joining Dumbledore's bird watcher's club."  
she said skeptically.  
"Oh really," Harry shot back.  
"Merlin now i see why the dark lord wants you dead, Potter, you are so annoying," she said. "Now get over here so we can get back to headquarters."

"All right but I've got my wand on you," He said warningly.

"Fine," Bellatrix said rolling her eyes

As they grabbed  
onto an old lemon drops box that Harry recognized immediately to be Dumbledore's. At that moment Harry felt a pull at  
his navel and poof they were gone leaving  
the Dursley's prim and proper house for good. Upon landing in Grimauld Place Harry felt arms embrace  
him in a motherly bone-crushing hug that Harry knew could only belong to  
Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry dear, are you ok? I'm so sorry that we sent that Bellatrix Lestrange to come get you," The Matron of the Weasley  
family told him quickly while checking him over.  
"Those wretched muggles haven't been feeding him by the look of it," Bellatrix told her.  
"Yes I can see that Bella. If only Dumbledore would only let you go back to attack them Bella," Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry looked at her like she has lost her mind,"Mum are you crazy." Not even registering that he himself called  
her "mum" just stared at her.

With Bella and Molly standing there in shock that Harry had just called the latter Mum laughed.  
"Harry, we in the wizarding world do not tolerate abusive families and most of the times it is with muggleborns." Bellatrix  
said. "If Dumbledore knew how they treated you he would not allow you to return to that awful place, that is why we want you  
to tell him when he comes tonight for dinner." Molly said, lovingly.

"I can't. Not until I turn seventeen," Harry said sadly  
"Oh that blood protection well forget about that I can already tell you that You-know-who would kill the Dursleys himself."  
Bellatrix said knowingly.

"And you would know would you?" Harry said sarcastically.

Unfortunately the rest of the group came in when the discussion began and heard what they said. "Harry if you haven't been  
treated right you should've told us." Hermione said concerned.

"Yeah mate you should've told us and we would've ganged up on them with the DA," Ron said jokingly.

"Yeah, but I just didn't want to burden anyone else with my own troubles," Harry said. "Besides when you guys send me the foods and snacks that's enough to let me survive until I'm able to come to the burrow or here," Harry added quickly.

"Yes, but Harry just getting by should not be allowed for you; you deserve better," Ginny piped up.

At that moment Harry had noticed that Ginny, the girl he viewed as a little sister for so long had grown into a beautiful young woman.

"Wow Ginny, you look amazing," Harry said amazed.

At that statement Ginny did an amazing Weasley blush.

"Thank you, Harry," Ginny stuttered out.

At this statement everyone could tell who the next couple going to Hogwarts would be.


	2. Questions & Answers

Questions & Answers

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Questions & Answers

When Harry heard that dinner was ready he instantly looked towards his friend, Ron, to see the door swinging shut behind him. As everyone laughed they walked out Harry stopped Ginny from walking out the door.

"Ginny can I talk to you for a second?" Harry asked.

"Sure, Harry," Ginny replied quickly with a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Erm this isn't easy for me to ask you, but do you have a boyfriend?" Harry asked, his eyes downcast trying to hide the blush already creeping up his cheeks.

"NO er I mean no I don't Harry I was going with Dean Thomas, but he wanted to have sex and I didn't so we went our separate ways, why do you ask?" Ginny said, her eyes now alight with hope.

"REALLY!! Er I mean really?" Harry says practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Once Harry had heard that Ginny had broken up with Dean he saw this as his chance.

"Well, seeing as we're both single I thought we could erm, you know, OH I'm just mucking this up Ginny Weasley would you go out with m--" Harry asked quickly.

Before he could get out the last word he felt rather than see a glowing red firefly press her lips to his.

Unfortunately for Harry before he could deepen the kiss they heard a knock on the door.

"Harry, Ginny come on Ron is going to die from starvation," Hermione yelled sarcastically.

Looking at Ginny, he sighs out, "Come on Ginny we'd better go before Hermione has a heart attack or decides to commission a search party."

Walking out the door hand in hand Harry and Ginny look at Hermione.

"What were you two doing in there?" Hermione asks playfully.

"Nothing much, just what you and Ron do when Harry's not around," Ginny said with an evil glint in her eye.

"WHAT, do you mean that these two finally got together and I missed it Merlin's Beard," Harry exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'finally' how long did you know that I loved Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Oh since after the Yule Ball in 4th year the way he glared at Victor Krum when you danced with him," Harry told her.

"Were we that obvious…" Hermione asked quickly.

"Yes you were that obvious that was the only reason no one tried to ask you out the entire time," Harry and Ginny said.

"Come on guys lets go get dinner before Ron gets mad," Hermione said.

As if on cue Ron yelled up the stairs to the trio, "Come on guys dinner's getting cold,"

Laughing while they walked down the stairs they saw Sirius in the living room on his back close to the CEILING. Curiosity winning over them they went to ask him how he was doing it.

"Sirius, what's going on how are you floating," Harry asked.

"Hey squirt, what's up besides me, of course," Sirius said jovially.

"Nothing much just going to dinner which you should be too," Harry said jokingly, "by the way how are you floating?."

"Oh I'm using one of Fred and George's new inventions, Floating Flakes, you just sprinkle some of the flakes on your body and depending on the dosage you can stay up longer; I even saw Molly use it to clean the ceilings, man you should have seen it she didn't use enough and fell and knocked herself plum out it was hilari--"

"Oh Sirius stop it," Molly interrupted, "come children dinner is getting cold."

Throwing a cold look Sirius's way she corralled them to dinner with Sirius floating behind them.

When they got to the dining room Harry saw Fred throw something sparkly at Sirius and as soon as the sparkling object hit him he fell with a loud thud.

"Hey you made an antidote to it cool guys," Sirius said massaging his face where it hit the floor.

"Well you know old chap if you didn't take enough of it to last a year we wouldn't have had to make one," George piped up.

"Hey I just noticed you don't speak in twin-speak anymore," Harry said.

"Yeah well-

we decided-

that we-

should let –

up our childhood ways," the twin terrors spoke.

"Ah, Harry welcome back," Dumbledore said from the table.

"Yes Potter, you have decided to grace us with your presence," Severus Snape spoke up from beside the headmaster.

"Severus, don't be so mean to Harry you have no idea what his home life is like," Bellatrix said from the other side of the table opposite Snape.

"And why should I care how Potter is pampered at his muggle home Bellatrix," Snape said coldly.

"PAMPERED, PAMPERED you say well then Severus you have no idea how wrong you are Severus no idea at all," Bellatrix snapped at him.

"No please don't tell him Ms. Lestrange, I don't want him to have more ammunition to use against me at school," Harry pleaded.

"Ammunition what do you mean ammunition?" Molly spoke.

"Well he treats me like my father, rottenly," Harry squeezed out.

"WHAT SNIVELLY IS THIS TRUE?!" Sirius bellowed out.

"No I treat him just like everyone else," Snape snapped out.

"No you treat me like every other Gryffindor, and then some," Harry said coldly.

The guilt that came over Severus as he peeked into Harry's mind, the boy never mastered closing his mind.

"Oh my gods," Severus said shamefully.

"Yeah now you know what MY life was like," Harry snapped at the intrusion in his mind.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Well SNIVELLY over there tried to go into my mind and I let him see how bad the Dursleys were towards me then if you'll notice he is on his backside over there I pushed him out rather forcefully," Harry said grimly.

"Severus, is this true," Dumbledore said, the infamous twinkle gone from his eyes.

With tears running down his face Severus said, " I'm so sorry Lily I didn't deserve your friendship."

"What are you talking about Snape?" Harry asked curiously.

"I told Lily before you were born that I would make sure that you were safe," Severus choked out.

"Harry, I think you should sit down for this explanation of why I trust Severus," Dumbledore said, his eyes now saddened with grief.

Authors note- I'm sorry for the long wait I didn't really have time to work on this for a while I hope that you guys aren't mad at me.

SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT

"Severus would you please bring my pensieve," Dumbledore said now looking wizened in grief.

"Yes Headmaster," Severus complied.

"What's going on Professor?" Harry asked…….

MORE SOON


	3. Past RegretsA Severus Sight

Past Regrets-A Severus Sight

Past Regrets-A Severus Sight

"Severus I do believe we will need my Pensieve," Albus Dumbledore said

"Yes Headmaster," Severus said shakily.

"Harry, come here," the blue-eyed man said.

Walking over to the headmaster Harry starts to slip his wand into his hand

knowing that he will need it to extract his own memories.

"Here you are Headmaster," Severus said walking back into the room with the large

bowl-like object, the memories deposited in the past just begging to be seen.

"Severus, you know which night we wish to see," Albus said

Surprised that it was Severus that was supposed to put his memories into the

basin, Harry puts his wand away when he sees that Severus puts his to his own

temple.

"Now Harry before we go into the memories we would like to point out a few things

for one you will not strike Severus when we emerge from the memories you will see

what Severus did was wrong, yes, but he feels genuine regret." Albus explained.

MEMORYMEMORYMEMORYMEMORYMEMORY

_Walking into the room with a sweating Lily and excited James Potter you could tell that the birth was a success. _

"_Come here Severus, hold your godchild," Lily said holding the young child up._

"_Ok Lil what did you name him?" a younger much less sinister, Severus Snape said._

"_Harry, after his Grandfather," James said begrudgingly, everyone could tell he had to bite his tong to keep from saying a few choice words at him._

"_I still don't see why we have to choose Peter as the secret-keeper, Sirius you would be the prime choice," James said changing the subject._

"_Exactly no one would suspect that you would Wormtail as the secret-keeper for the fidelius charm," Sirius said._

"_Aw what's so bad about me being the secret-keeper," Peter Pettigrew squeaked out._

"BECAUSE YOU RATTED THEM OUT TO VOLDERMORT THAT'S WHY!!" Harry yelled leaping from the position that he was standing in since the memory began.

"Harry calm down the rat will get his due," said Sirius said from behind him.

"Hem hem may we get back to the memory please," Albus said.

"—_yeah sure but the death eaters wouldn't suspect Peter being the Secret keeper and they will not suspect that we are animagi so he can change into wormtail and run out of there," Remus said._

"_Thank you, Remus," Peter said smiling his ratty smile._

The memory began to swirl and they were back in the dining room of Grimmauld Place.

"So all we know now is that Snape is my godfather as well as Sirius," Harry snapped.

"Harry I'm sorry I blamed you for Lily's death I wish you could forgive me but I know that you won't I don't deserve it anyway," Severus said sadly.

"Now Severus the final night," Dumbledore said, eyes gaining a sad sheen to them.

MEMORYMEMORYMEMORYMEMORY

"_Run Lily it's him," James said._

"_James, Lily no don't run its just me I have come to bring you this and to warn you," Severus said, hastily clutching a strange item._

"_You and Lily must use this later tonight when the dark lord comes," Severus said crying._

"_What do you mean when he comes…DID YOU SAY TONIGHT!!" James yelled._

"_Yes, while spying he found Peter, and he didn't even need the cruciatus curse he told him everything," Severus said still gasping for breath._

"_What is it Severus?" Lily said coming down the stairs looking afraid._

"_Oh Lily I'm so sorry that I couldn't stop him," Severus said weeping openly, " The dark lord is coming for young Harry and I will stall for time but I brought this time-turner so you can make it to the future so you can see Harry."_

"_Thank you Severus," James said. Shocking everyone there he hugged him._

"Come everyone I think the memory is complete," Albus said, sadly.

Back in the kitchen Harry sat shocked at what he just saw.

"So my dad hugged you," Harry said shocked not even noticing that two people had just walked into the kitchen.

"Yes I did son," the male figure said.

"Oh hi dad…DAD," Harry yelled out the last word shocked at the spectacle he was witnessing.

HAHA cliffhanger just to let you guys know I'm working on the next chapter as soon as this one has been posted. :D your faithful author Alex

P.S. REVIEW PLZ


	4. Families Reunited

Families Reunited

Families Reunited

At the door two figures walked in hearing a young man saying "My dad hugged you?"

At this they knew that Severus showed them that memory speaking up he said "Yes son I did hug him."

The young man looked up and saw a mirror staring him straight in the face grinning with tears in his eyes.

"DAD!!" Harry yelled.

"And mom," the flame red woman said beside her husband.

Everyone but the headmaster, Severus, and the younger of the group fainted at seeing the long-dead couple standing there in the kitchen.

"But how James I thought you didn't use the Time-turner," Severus said his mouth agape.

"We waited until he casted the Avada Kedavra curse at us so Harry would get the blood protection that Albus said he would receive," James said.

"So where is Sirius?" James said.

"Um right above you dad," Harry said trying not to faint.

"Oh, HEY SIRIUS WAKE UP YOU ALL DIED AND YOU ARE SEEING US IN THE AFTERLIFE," James yelled.

"WHAT!!" Sirius yelled waking up from his faint session.

"Oh my god I'm dead I'm dead I can't believe it I'm dead," Sirius said.

"Oh do go on Sirius you aren't dead James was playing a prank on you," Lily said.

"Then how are you here?" Sirius said pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"I'll tell you in a minute," James said seeing the rest of the people in the dining room were still unconscious.

"James dear let me do it," Lily said.

"**ENNERVATE**" Lily said while waving her wand around the room.

Groggy from waking up on the floor and a couple even hitting their heads on the way down sat up shaking their heads.

"Ouch did anyone get the number of that broom?" Ron said sitting up.

"No Mate, but I did get my parents while you were out," Harry said with a large grin on his face.

"What oh come off it mate you must be jok—AHHHHAAHHHHH DEAD PEOPLE ZOOMBOBBIES!!" Ron yelled out getting a look at James and Lily.

"Honestly Ronald they are called zombies and I doubt that they are dead," Hermione said crossly.

"Ronald you must be Molly's son," Lily said.

"Oh my god Lily," Molly squealed crushing Lily in a bone crushing hug.

Gasping for air Lily said, " Yeah hi Molly, um Molly can't breathe."

"Oh sorry Lily I can't believe you're alive," Molly said looking shocked.

"Yeah so did the rest of us," Harry said.

Looking at Harry to see him have a flash of sadness in his eyes. All of a sudden his eyes were void of all emotion.

"Harry," Severus spoke up, " I delivered a time turner to them that night."

"Then why didn't anyone tell me?" Harry asked.

"We thought they weren't able to use it," Severus said looking at the floor.

"So off of this sad subject," Lily said seeing that Harry was fingering his wand in his pocket.

"Yes lets," said Bellatrix from behind them.

"Oh shit Stupefy Diffindo Langlock," James yelled .

"Dad dad no don't attack her," Harry yelled she's switched sides.

"What are you talking about Harry," James said keeping one eye on her and his wand trained on her unconscious body.

"She's in the order James," Albus said calmly.

"Are you crazy this is Voldemort's lapdog deatheater," James said.

"Again lets just get off of the subject I want to talk to our son and so should you I want to see how Harry has been in the last 15 years," Lily said.

"Yeah I do too Lil," James said.

"Come on lets go to the living room so we can talk," James said motioning to the doorway.

"Is it ok if Ginny comes?" Harry asked.

"Of course she can come Harry," Lily said getting the smile only mothers can get.

"Ginny do you want to come?" Harry asked her.

"Yes I would like to get to know your parents," Ginny said.

Walking into the Living room Lily and James sat down into two side by side recliners while Harry and Ginny took the loveseat.

"Aw James look they to the loveseat," Lily said in a baby voice.

"Way to go son we always knew that you would get with a Weasley," James said getting up to slap him on the back.

Blushing furiously he asked, "How did you know that?"

"Well Harry you Ron and a boy named Neville were best friends when you were babies," Lily said.

"We were?" Harry said astounded.

"Yes you three were inseparable except when little Ginny came over when Ron and Neville were mean to her you would get mad and make Ron and Neville float outside into the closet and slam the door shut," James said laughing at the memory of Ron and Neville crawling out of the closet dressed in little girls clothing.

"He did that….for me?" Ginny asked performing the perfect Weasley blush.

"Yes when you would cry Harry would crawl as fast as he can and you two babbled like there was no tomorrow in the end before Molly would take you home Harry came and kissed the top of your head it was so cute," Lily said using a baby voice on the last part.

"Now then where did Dumbledore send you?" James said.

"To Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon," Harry said looking down.

"WHAT doesn't he know that they hate magic?" Lily said looking horrified.

"Well Sirius was in Azkaban and Snape was still considered a deatheater so I didn't have anywhere else to go," Harry said looking down ashamedly.

"Azkaban, why was he in Azkaban?" James asked.

"For allegedly killing a dirty rat," Harry spat out.

"What Sirius killed Wormtail?" James asked.

"No Pettigrew cut off his finger blew up the street and killed thirteen muggles to frame Sirius," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Calm down son you're shooting out lightning off of your body," James said his hair standing up on end.

"Harry, what happened when you were there," Lily said.

"It was ok," Harry said looking down scared of their reaction if they knew the truth

'I can't tell them or they would just see me as damaged goods or just leave me' Harry thought.

"Damn it Harry don't you dare defend those things that call themselves human beings," Ginny yelled.

"Ginny calm down," James said starting to see what Harry was put through.

"Harry let down you occlumency shields so I can see," James said.

"Ok but just in case I'm sorry," Harry replied starting to cry.

"Ok everybody put your hand on my back so you can see too," James told Ginny and Lily.

"Ok we're ready James," Lily said looking at Ginny to see the genuine worry she had for her son.

"Ok, **Legilimens……**

Ok everybody this is my new chapter I would really like to have a couple reviews please

I'm begging you plz plz plz


	5. Harry's Past

Harry's Past

Harry's Past

_MEMORYMEMORYMEMORYMEMORY_

_A three year old Harry could be seen with bumps and bruises all over his face._

"_Boy get down here, you have some explaining to do," Vernon yelled from down stairs._

_Climbing from the attic where his Aunt had him cleaning up, he walked silently down the stairs to come face to face with his uncle._

"_Boy, why is Dudley without his breakfast?" Vernon said strangely calm._

"_Because Aunt Petunia had me clean up the attic Uncle Vernon," Harry said being careful not to say anything to upset his uncle._

"_Don't raise your voice to me," Vernon said before slapping Harry into the wall._

ENDENDENDENDENDEND.

Coming out of Harry's mind after the four hours of looking through Harry's memories they see Harry has a hollow look in his eyes.

"Harry, what's wrong," Lily said concerned.

Harry said nothing he just scooted away trying to make himself as small as he could.

'What did he see that we couldn't' James thought.

Ginny finally spoke up, "Mr. and Mrs. Potter could you leave the room I need to speak to Harry alone."

"Ok, Ginny," Lily said understanding.

Watching James and Lily walk into the dining room to speak to Dumbledore Ginny decided to talk to Harry about what he hid from his parents, " Harry….(silence), Harry listen to me I saw what you did and what that memory was you can't keep that bottled up inside like that."

Harry hearing these words exploded, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT WAS LIKE FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO HAPPEN TO ME."

Harry just broke into sobs and softly whispered, "Everyone expects me to be their hero Ginny, how would they look at me after they see what happened, I just found them Gin I don't want to lose them."

Meanwhile in the kitchen Lily was getting in a tirade against the famed Headmaster.

"How could you not know what had happened to Harry, Albus," Lily yelled.

For once the famous Albus Dumbledore was speechless.

They sat in silence when they heard Harry yell from the living room; going into the hall to hear what he was saying they froze when they heard what Harry thought they expected of him.

Running into the room Lily grabbed Harry to her and hugged him with all her might sobbing in his shoulder, " Harry, honey we don't expect you to be anything but you, you don't have to carry all this on your shoulders Harry please don't."

"Yes, Harry let us help you," James said from the doorway.

"But the prophecy—

"SCREW THE DAMN PROPHECY."

Everyone in the room turned around to see that Albus Dumbledore had walked in the room and had indeed….cursed.

"But Professor, you yourself said that I had to kill Voldemort," Harry said.

"That may be, but you CAN have help to do it."

Looking around the room Harry sees all his friends had sometime came into the room and were watching him as if they all had their own share of things to say to him about how stupid he was acting.

"Albus I wish to enact a VERY old law that was put up during the time of Merlin Ultimatum Arcesso Ab Castigatio (translation ultimate justice and punishment)." James said.

"Really James but they are Lily's relatives," Albus said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Bellatrix walks into the parlor and when she hears that pain was going to be administered.

"Did I hear someone say they wanted to enact the pain and punishment law…. I'M IN," Bellatrix bellowed.

James took Albus by the arm and went to the corner obviously talking about how they would enact the age old law using various movements to punctuate what they were saying.

"So Harry now do you believe us when we say you are not alone." Ginny said quietly.

"Yes luv, I do," Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Good," Ginny said.

"Now then everyone I would like to volunteer that I get to hex the muggles first," Ginny told everyone in the room.

Lily seeing that she was extremely serious tells her that she will be fit into the plan.

"Good now Harry, come on I want to show you something," Ginny says grabbing his hand and dragging him outside to the back.

Ok I'm sorry that I haven't updated in soooooooo long but my computer has been wacky and I haven't been able to get anything uploaded onto the internet. And sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I just can't see the chapters getting much longer for the duration of the story so sorry bout that ok well got more to write on my other story bye.


	6. Revalations of Life and Pwer

Revelations of Life and Power

*_I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters I'm sorry if any one thought I did but I'm not J.K. Rowling*_

*A/N. sry its been so long but if you read my other story you will know that my computer doesn't have internet and it is also a b**** trying to get the jump drive I have to work on the library computers I don't know why its queer…..Uh I mean queer as strange not homosexual heheheh sry bout that why don't I just change that….. nah I'm too lazy. Enjoy. :D

Ginny dragging Harry outside they see Bellatrix sitting on the bench on the sidewalk.

"Harry, there is something I need to tell you," Ginny says with a blush creeping into her face.

Seeing the blush his curiosity is peaked knowing that nothing can embarrass the young Weasley unless it's Potter related.

"Yes, Ginny, what is it?" Harry asked the red head.

"Well, OH to hell with it,"

Ginny walks over to Bellatrix grabs her silky black hair and passionately kisses her on the mouth their tongues clearly battling one another.

(A/N ok people if you want to know Harry's reaction to this scene just look up Naruto's sexy jutsu effect on pervs heheh Naruto fans you know of what I speak BWAHAHAHAHA)

Harry feels blood pour out of his nose as it rushes downward to his most private areas. The Propulsion of the blood lands him on the ground and light-headed.

"HARRY!" Ginny screams as she sees her love pass out.

"Maybe you should have broke it to him more slowly, luv," Bellatrix says slightly flushed.

"Yes, maybe I should have Bella," Ginny says giggling to herself, " I guess seeing to hot women snogging each others brains out was too much for him to take."

Harry on the other hand was just waking from what he thought was an incredibly good dream when he sits up he sees the two objects of his dream staring at him with nervous smiles on their faces.

"So….You two…..lips and tongue…..HUH!" Harry sputters out.

"Erm Harry I found out I'm a bisexual and that Bella is too and erm well Bella, you tell him the rest," Ginny says looking at the former death eater.

"Harry, ever since you stopped the dark lord from killing me by throwing that stunning spell at him I have felt attracted to you," Bellatrix said staring at the ground.

"Wait I don't remember throwing a spell at him?" Harry said with a barely concealed giant question mark hovering over his head.

"Harry, I saw what you did," Dumbledore says from behind Harry, "and you did indeed throw a stunning curse at Tom."

A look of shock came over his face as he realized he did not remember doing it.

"But, Sir, I don't remember throwing it could you be mistaken there **WERE **a lot of curses being thrown around," Harry said trying to convince himself that it wasn't him.

"Yes, Harry I'm sure it was you," Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore slowly slid his hand to his wand and pulled it out and quickly yelled "**FINITE INCANTATUM MEMORUS**."

A large white blast came from the tip of his wand and hit Harry.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Harry screams as a large amount of pain washes over him as he feels himself falling. But not down but deep into his own psyche.

"Where am I?" Harry asks to no response.

Walking down a thin walkway with doors along it.

Seeing a small light at the end of the tunnel, he starts running towards it.

He sees himself watching Bellatrix being attacked by Voldemort.

He hears her screams of agony and suddenly sees his past self throwing a stunning curse at Voldemort.

Emotions roiling back to him he remembers an anger towards Voldemort for harming her. Why?

Turning away Harry sees a door marked Genealogy. Knowing Genealogy was just another word for ancestry he walks in. He sees a long line of portraits starting James then on to his Grandfather and Grandmother on his father's side, Howard Potter and Adrianna Dumbledore.

Intrigued at the surname Dumbledore, Harry begins to talk to the portraits hoping that they can talk back like all wizard portraits, and he is not disappointed.

"Grandfather, Grandmother?" Harry asks.

"Yes, my boy we can talk, Adrianna and myself have been waiting to talk to you," The Wizened old man says.

"Really?" Harry asks bewildered.

"Yes, my dear," The younger woman said.

"Ok, then lets talk, where am I?" asks Harry.

"We are in the vast ocean that is your inner core, Harry," Howard says.

"My Inner Core," Harry says with not a little bit of intrigue shown on his face.

"Yes, but that is not important as your stay this time is short we must explain this room to you before you leave, back to your loves," Adrianna says.

"Loves? I only have one, Ginny" Harry says.

"That will be one thing we will explain," Howard says.

"But first we must explain the rooms you have passed," Adrianna adds.

"Ok, then explain away Gran," Harry says with a slight smirk.

"HEY don't call me, Gran, it makes me feel old," Adrianna says with a pout.

"Well, dear compared to him you are," Howard says with obvious mirth in his eyes.

Adrianna slaps him on the back of his head.

Harry laughs and says, " Ok, back to business then."

"Ok, Harry, the first room you passed on your way here was the training room, you can use it to train yourself and when you are ready, you can bring your loves to train with you," Adrianna says.

"Ok," Harry says a simple answer to a non-existent question.

"The other rooms are living quarters with fully-stocked libraries with each room," Howard stated.

"Oh, Hermione is going to love that," Harry said with a slight smile on his face.

"Hermione?" Adrianna asked with a slight questioning expression.

"Yes, she is one of my best friends, she's like my sister," Harry says with a prideful expression.

"Oh, and why would she love the library rooms?" Adrianna asked.

"Well, she is kind of a bookworm, we, me and Ron, my other best friend and brother for all intents and purposes, could never get her to leave the library," Harry said with a reminiscing smile on his face.

Hearing a voice laughing down the line Harry excuses himself to go look. As he walks up to the chuckling figure he reads the plaque and reads GODRIC GRYFFINDOR.

Eyes wide Harry begins to speak, " Are you my ancestor?"

A big booming voice responds, "Indeed, my young child who do you think created this place in all of my line."

Walking forward to get out of the shadows a large green robed man is revealed.

"SALAZAR?" Harry yells.

"HAHAHAHA yes it is me," The man says.

The figure produces the wand and begins a long incantation. At the end he points to himself and morphs into a large golden brown haired man with a large bushy beard to match.

"Ha ha ha ha, no you aren't related to Sal on the Potter side, Godric Gryffindor at you service, young Lord," Godric says through his laughter.

The portrait next to him lights up to show a woman about the same age of Godric with the plaque ROWENA RAVENCLAW.

"Godric stop messing around you old buffoon," Rowena says.

"Aw but it's fun to prank people," Godric retorted.

"Wait, I'm related to two Hogwarts Founders?" Harry asks.

"Not quite Harry, you are related to all four of us," Godric says to the gobsmacked boy.

"WHAT! But you said I wasn't related to Slytherin," Harry says with a disbelieving expression.

"No, No I said that you weren't related on the Potter side of the family," Godric says.

"But I thought my mum was muggle-born," Harry says hoping to be right and not related to Slytherin.

"Nope, Your mum is from a long line of squibs, even your aunt is a seer with a little bit of potential as a squib, even Dudley has slight magical ability, but somehow they have blocks on their magical power, after you progress in your training I will teach you to summon so we can unlock their power." Rowena said.

"So you're telling me that my everyone except Vernon on my mum's side was a squib?" Harry asked trying to take all the information in.

"Yes, Harry," Godric said with a grin on his face.

"OH NO My mum and dad are going to invoke the pain and punishment law on them!" Harry exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Godric and Rowena yelled in unison.

"What did they do to deserve that?" Godric asked, beginning to get red in the face.

"Well you have access my memories, look." Harry said opening his mind to his ancestors.

Concentrating Harry begins to feel a gentle intrusion in his mind.

MIND

"_What do you want us to look for Harry," Godric said from within his mind._

"_Look for the door marked past, it should have a big sign saying do not look on it," Harry explained._

"_Godric I found it, and the dark feelings radiating off of it are worse than anything I have ever felt in my life," Rowena said slightly scared at the feelings this door was giving off._

"_My Gods, you were right it's almost tangible," Godric says._

_They open the door and see a scene where Dudley is holding Harry down while Vernon approaches._

"_NO, NOT THAT ONE!" Harry yells._

"_Why no-" Rowena cannot finish her sentence when she sees what the man is doing to the young boy._

_MEMORYMEMORYMEMORY (_It will be extremely toned down cuz this sickens me but it needed to be extreme unfortunately)

_As Vernon approaches the struggling boy he takes down his pants, "Good now Dudley hold him still."_

"_Yes Father," Dudley drones out._

_Vernon slowly enters Harry and rapes him._

_END MEMORY_

(Sorry but I couldn't write it I just couldn't)

"_Harry…" Godric says softly._

"_Godric lets leave the poor boy's mind," Rowena says quietly._

GENEALOGY ROOM

"Harry, I see why the law is being evoked on Vernon, but Dudley has been put under a compulsion curse of dark origins," Rowena says as she seethes her hair smoldering as if a fire was roiling inside her.

"Row' calm down you don't need to be bald again I won't repaint it again," Godric says contradictory to his own hair being tousled by an invisible wind.

Harry meanwhile is on the floor holding his knees up to his chest. As he feels a slight hug.

"Harry, it feels as if your love Ginevra has an extremely calming affect on you," Godric says.

"How am I feeling her in here?" Harry asks.

"Well, it could be because you are in a part of your mind, and you body is still with her," Rowena explains.

"Oh, OH, they must be so worried," Harry says worriedly.

"No, your cousin has explained that you may be unconcious for at least a week," Godric says.

"A WEEK!" Harry exclaims, "why a week?"

"Well you are expected to train here," Rowena answers.

"But, here it will seem much longer though," Godric explains further.

"How long?" Harry asks scared to look up.

"A month," Godric answers.

"Ok, lets get started," Harry says with a gleam in his eyes.

END OF CHAPTER.

(AUTHOR'S NOTES- ok so it kinda ran on I know but I got a muse that wouldn't let me stop I'm sry but I've had a lot to think about and I just got a HUGE block on my plot bunnies and for that I'm sorry :D but on the other hand we now know that Harry is kin to all the founders.)

REVIEW PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU I'M A REVIEW WH*RE and if you don't know what the WH*RE is put an O in the asterisk.


End file.
